Good nights sleep
by kodi12lynn
Summary: Draco's scared to death of a storm as Lucius goes to comfort him. Lucius realizes, he might not know his son at all. Might be the beginning of a series in a little bit. If this is going to be a series... Warning, mostly yaoi later on, but light fluffy yaoi. Nothing major


Authors Note- I added a lot more to this but I don't think I changed much in the first part of it. I will add chapter two in about a week and a half (or at least I should) but if i haven't feel free to PM me or review and say I haven't uploaded it yet. That motivates me to post it on time. I do love reviews and I do reply fast because I'm on this sight more than I'd like to admit. Also, chapter two will have a different writing style than this chapter and will be in Draco's point of view. Now one to the story!

Draco shook in fear as he hide under the covers, he knew this was stupid, being scared of a stupid little storm! He didn't deserve the Malfoy name, he was just disgrace to it. His mind thought that his father would never care to comfort him during the storm. Another stroke of lightning hit, followed by a boom of thunder and tears were streaming down his face. The storm had just started and he knew it was going to be another sleepless night for him. A few minutes went by but it felt like hours to him and the storm only got worst, a large gust of wind blew the windows open and thunder roared out louder than ever. Screams filled the air unknowingly to Draco as Lucius ran threw the door of his son's room, wand at the ready. Empathy filled the man's face as walked toward the bundle of covers, picking the small boy out of the blanket and into his arms, he cooed sweet nothings in the boys ear to calm him. With one flick of his wand the windows were shut and a silencing charm was put on the room. Once Draco finally calmed down a little, Lucius laid him down and covered him with his covers, getting ready to leave the boy to sleep a hand shot up and grabbed the man's cloak and holding him back.

"Wait... don't leave me, please." Draco pleaded hoping the his father had some sympathy. Lucius smiled softly at the boy and layed down next to him, pulling the small boy to his chest he whispered,

"Good night my child." Draco snuggled closer to the mans warmth and murmured good night as he fell asleep. Lucius sighed as he fell asleep hoping the next time the boy was scared he would ask for help and not suffer more than he had to.

Draco's eyes opened slowly blinking at the bright light of the day. He felt arms wrapped tightly around him. As the memories of the night before rushed back to him he blushed and buried his face into his father's chest. His father woke up from the movement and looked down at his son. Chuckling lightly at his son's obvious embarrassment he placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Ready to come out yet?" He asked but it was only returned with a small shake of the head. "Okay, I guess I'll just have to order breakfast in bed and have your Mother come join us." Draco's head popped up at that.

"No! You can't tell Mother! It's embarrassing." He protested the idea instantly.

"Then I guess it's just the two of us. Dobby!" Lucius called out and a faint pop was heard.

"Yes Masters? What can Dobby's do for you?" Dobby asked shyly.

"We would like breakfast in bed and message my wife that she's free to go on a shopping spree today." Lucius said, Dobby popped away getting there food and telling Mrs. Malfoy that she was free to go. When the food go here Dobby placed it in front of them and left with a small pop. Draco and Lucius ate in silence both content with the other just being there. When they were both done Dobby can back and took the dishes away. They then just sat there Draco leaning slightly on his father. "How's school for you?" Lucius finally asked.

"Good, I've been having an okay time. Just kind of worried about this coming year." Draco said sighing.

"Worried? What's there that's making you worry?" Lucius asked confused. "Is this about the owl exams?"

"Yeah, yeah. Those..." Draco said with a nervous look.

"You're lying." Lucius said instantaneously knowing that definitely wasn't it.

"Yeah..." Draco looked down at his lap.

"Draco?" Lucius asked trying not to show how worried he was to his son.

"I've kind of liked someone for a while and I wanted to ask them out but I know you would never approve of them." Draco said quickly. He fidgeted as his father just stared at him.

Lucius then laughed, this was the secret his son was hiding from him? A crush? When he finally stopped laughing he saw that Draco was puzzled. "I don't care if you have a crush on someone or even if they go out with you, as long as the treat you right and you practice safe sex."

Draco make a face at the sex comment. "Dad! I don't need to hear this!"

Lucius chuckled and smile fondly. Draco hadn't called him dad in a while, he must have been around five or six when he last heard it. "I at least want you to tell me when you are so I can be prepared. I don't want you to end up like me and your mother."

"What? Was I an accident?!" Draco blurted out.

"Not really, you were unexpected but your mother and I were think of marriage, you just happened to push that marriage to be held sooner." Lucius said looking away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I was an accident!" Draco pointed out.

Lucius just hugged him and smiled at the memory of Draco's birth. "You were a very happy accident my Dragon." Lucius hadn't called Draco that in year either. We've grown so far apart he thought. Now he was determined to fix the wall that had grown between them. "So this crush of yours, what's she like?"

Draco swallowed a little nervously "Well they have black hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes but they have glasses that cover them. They have a golden tan that shows just how much they spend outside." He looked a little lost in thought as he described the mystery person.

"Why would I not accept them? Do I not know them?" Lucius asked curiously.

"No, you know them… they aren't in Slytherin." Draco said desperately not wanting to tell his father.

"What house?" Simple questions but so hard to answers

"Gryffindor..."

"Harry Potter"

Draco nodded slightly a blush bright on his cheeks but his head buried in his father's chest.

"Potter is a nice boy, he fights for his friends and loved one from what I hear. I don't see why I wouldn't like him?" Lucius said to his son as he rubbed small circles on his back to calm him down. Draco looked up at his father and smiled lightly. "I told you, I don't care who you go out with, as long as they treat you right and you practice safe sex. Even homosexual couples have to practice this."

"I get it! I get it! You don't have to tell me this!" Draco said covering his face. "Please! Thats enough talk about sex!"

"Okay, so how are you planning to get Harry to go out with you?" Lucius chuckled.

"Um… I'm not really sure. He kind of hates me." Draco murmured as his father laughed lightly.

"I remember when your mother hated me." Lucius looked away smiling.

"And you're not going to tell me are you?" Draco said pouting.

"It's a story for another day." Lucius said ruffling Draco's hair as he got out of bed. "You better get packed, you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."


End file.
